


you've been on my mind (how ya feel?)

by rentalbank



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hiccups, Internal Conflict, M/M, Pining, Yearning, idk if this is cringe or not, is this cringe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentalbank/pseuds/rentalbank
Summary: “What?” George tried to sound annoyed, but his voice came out flustered, instead.“What?” Dream mocked him. The smile on his face widened. Maybe Dream’s eyes weren’t like the sun, George thought. Perhaps the sun was hidden in that irresistible toothy smile.“You’re just staring at me.”“Well maybe you look better in person than I thought you would.”orDream and George meetup, George gets hiccups, feelings ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 317





	you've been on my mind (how ya feel?)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friend clay for giving me the idea for this fic! and also thank you to clay, em, westley, and the entirety of the sexy bitches discord for encouraging me to finally finish a fanfic for once. y'all are some badasses, and i love ya.
> 
> beta read by em and clay  
> __________
> 
> You've been on my mind (How ya feel?)  
> I'm losing my mind because  
> I hope that we can be more than just friends
> 
> Fireworks, I feel like glitter  
> And every time you come around, I feel like glitter (How ya feel?)  
> You're the one that I needed in my life (How ya feel?)  
> You're the one that I needed in my life
> 
> title from glitter by tyler, the creator

Dream and George hadn’t known each other for as long as you would expect. The way they acted around each other would make you think that they’d been friends since childhood. Their conversations would flow almost as if they were scripted, and they could talk about anything without it feeling awkward. But there was something off about the way they acted in person.

George picked up on it almost immediately. The moment that he stepped off the plane in Florida, there was something that felt different. Maybe it was the sweltering heat, or maybe it was the nervous energy he had bottled up inside of him. He saw Dream’s full face for the first time when they met in the airport. It was surreal, really. This person that had always been just out of his reach was finally right there in front of him. Dream was a real living, breathing being. And his smile was breathtaking. If George was honest, his everything was pretty breathtaking. He knew how cocky Dream could get about his appearance, but seeing the man in person made George realize that maybe all his talk hadn’t just been chalked up to ego.

The suitcase he’d been dragging behind him suddenly didn’t seem so important, and he let his hand fall away from the handle as he practically flung himself into his friend’s arms. Dream smelled like sunscreen and cheap cologne. George found himself burying his face deeper into the man’s neck. Their height difference was extremely noticeable in that moment with Dream’s chin resting on the top of George’s head. It made him feel so small, but it was also the most safe he’d felt in forever.

Neither of them seemed like they wanted to pull away, but eventually they managed to lose grasp on each other. Dream kept George’s wrists in his hands and held him at arm’s length. For a few seconds he just stared down at George, a look of almost pure astonishment on his face. The older man felt himself become fidgety. Dream scrutinized him with such an intensity that George found himself looking away. Staring right into Dream’s eyes was like looking directly into the sun. George didn’t have a pair of sunglasses. He felt his face heat up, and he prayed that his cheeks weren’t turning red. Dream always teased him about it.

“What?” George tried to sound annoyed, but his voice came out flustered.

“What?” Dream mocked him. The smile on his face just widened. Maybe Dream’s eyes weren’t like the sun, George thought. Perhaps the sun was hidden in that irresistible toothy smile.

“You’re just staring at me.”

“Well maybe you look better in person than I thought you would.”

“Oh fuck you, man.” George tried to hide the smile that pushed its way onto his face. Suddenly, the floor was the most interesting thing in the busy airport. The carpet looked like it hadn’t been updated since the eighties. George busied himself with counting the little colorful squiggles.

“What? I compliment you irl and suddenly it’s ‘fuck you?’ You didn’t seem to mind it when I was buttering you up last night.”

“Okay, now you’re making it sound weird.” Seriously, who used the phrase “buttering up” anymore? Dream had to be messing with him.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Dream grabbed George’s suitcase and headed for the exit. And for some reason that he couldn’t pinpoint, this action just flustered George even more. Something about Dream taking the lead and deciding that the older man needed things done for him set a flame within him that had never been there before.

As George followed Dream out to his car, he wondered where this anxiety had come from all of a sudden. There was something about the two of them meeting in person that threw a wrench in their easy going dynamic. George was having a difficult time figuring out what it was.

__________

Dream wasn’t lying when he said he was a touchy person. He valued being as close to George as he could at all times. Dream’s legs had to be thrown over George’s lap when they were sitting on the couch. Their arms had to be bumping into each other whenever they were out in public. Once, when George was trying to show him a Twitter meme, Dream came up behind him and read it over George’s shoulder instead of just taking the phone from him. George was having a hard time forgetting the way his friend’s breath had felt on his neck and the baritone voice that chuckled into his ear.

It was odd thinking of Dream as something beyond a voice inside of George’s headphones or a picture of a jawline sent over Snapchat. But all of the touching that kept happening was bringing George to the conclusion that, _holy shit this person is real_. It overwhelmed him to the point where he could barely sleep his first night in Florida. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Dream was in the room next to him. The only thing separating them was a wall of plaster painted eggshell white. He could just knock on the surface in front of him and there was a chance that Dream would wake up and knock right back. George didn’t even want to think about the fact that he was just a few steps away from the other man’s door. The possibilities were endless, and he wasn’t sure if he liked the fact that he thought about it in that way.

He fell asleep… Eventually…

__________

They were streaming together on the fourth day of George’s visit. Dream had an extra setup that he was letting George use for their Dream SMP play through. It wasn’t anything plot related, just a late night excursion to find more netherite. But then Dream says something that’s so damn hilarious to George’s sleep deprived brain. He can’t remember exactly what it is, but it has him doubling over in his chair with stitches in his sides. It’s the hardest he’s laughed since he arrived in Florida, and it’s such a relief to let all of the tension slowly ease out of his body. Then he does something he hasn’t done in years. He fucking hiccups.

It starts out quiet at first, but the more he laughs, the louder they get. Chat picks up on it first. No matter how hard George tries to hide them, they continue to bubble up from inside of him. The chat is suddenly filled with choruses of “GEORGE HICCUPS.”

“I’m not hiccuping, guys.” George says quite confidently followed by a noise that sounds suspiciously like a muffled hiccup.

“No way,” Dream murmurs gleefully. “You are totally hiccuping.”

“I am not!” His hand flies up to his mouth as he lets out another one.

“You’re right chat, it is adorable, isn’t it?” Dream’s avatar has paused, and George assumes it’s because he’s paused to read the messages flying by in his own chat.

“Come on. I am not turning red.” George comments after seeing a few people mention his now ruddy complexion.

“Oh, you’re so red right now George. Don’t even try to deny it.” He can hear the smile in Dream’s voice when he speaks. “Is it the hiccups, or do you just like it when I call you adorable?”

George is definitely red right now. He himself isn’t sure what it’s from, the hiccups or Dream.

“Oh shut up, Dream.”

Dream makes it a point to not shut up. “You know, I heard that kissing cures hiccups right up. I’m only one room away Georgie.”

And George knows that Dream is just making another one of his dumb fliratious jokes, but it hits him differently knowing that they’re in such close proximity to each other. George could get up from his chair and pop his head in next door, and Dream would be there. Waiting with his glowing smile and newly installed webcam. The thought was new and unnerving. George still wasn’t sure if he liked it.

The stream continued on as planned. The two of them carried on with their playful banter, and after a while, the nervous feeling in George’s gut began to subside. His hiccups however, decided to stay. They were quieter and less noticeable, but they were persistent. George had a sinking feeling that while maybe chat had stopped catching them, Dream had not.

__________

George hit the end stream button and let a deep sigh escape his lips. He loved streaming, but it was also one of the most exhausting things in the world. If he were at home, he’d probably go drink a glass of water and then head to bed after scrolling through Twitter for a bit. Being in the same house as Dream made him substantially less tired, he realized. As soon as he thought about the other man, Dream was making his way into the guest bedroom. George smiled up at him lazily from his chair.

“Pretty good stream, huh?” Dream asked. He moved to rest his arm across the back of the chair. George tried not to shy away from the close proximity. There was a feeling that wormed its way into George’s gut whenever Dream got that close. He was still trying to work out what it was. Probably just him adjusting to being around his friend in person. That had to be it.

“Yeah. It was.” George smiled to himself and turned to look at his monitor. He was about to get up from his seat when it happened again.

“George,” Dream wheezed. “Are you _still_ hiccuping?”

“As if you couldn’t tell before.” George huffed. No matter how much water he drank from the bottle on his desk, the little noises wouldn’t go away. “I can’t get them to stop.” He admitted.

“I told you already, kissing is one of the best ways to cure them. I would know, I have experience.”

“You have a lot of experience kissing people with hiccups?” George could feel Dream’s eyes drilling into the back of his skull. He didn’t want to look at the man. Dream was practically hovering over him, his presence itself was enough.

The monitor in front of George went black from the inactivity, suddenly acting as a mirror. The reflection in front of him made him hold in a surprised breath. The way Dream was staring at him was intense, like he was dissecting each part of his face with his eyes. It wasn’t the playful look that George had grown used to. Their eyes met briefly in the reflection, and George froze with his lip stuck between his teeth. How long had Dream been staring at George like this when he thought he wasn’t looking? Was it for the entirety of their visit, or was this the first time?

“I guess you could say I have a lot of kissing experience in general. I mean, it’d need to be a pretty good kiss to stop hiccups.” Dream’s voice reverberated through George’s skull. Wasn’t all of their teasing supposed to be a joke? Why didn’t this feel like a joke? His head was spinning.

“Not sure if I believe you’re that good. I mean, you are pretty cocky about everything else.” George’s voice didn’t sound like his own. It was more confident, boisterous. He almost sounded Dream. Why was he playing along?

“What?” Dream lowered his voice until it was just above a whisper. “Do you want me to prove it to you or something?”

George visibly swallowed. His subconscious knew what it wanted. “What if I did?” The two of them froze, still looking at each other through the reflection of George’s monitor. Neither of them had expected for it to go this far.

Without another word shared between them, Dream slowly began to swivel George’s chair around to face him. George kept his eyes aimed at his lap. He let out another soft hiccup. Dream’s hands grasped the arm rests on either side of George. It made him feel caged in, but for some odd reason, he didn’t feel the urge to try and escape. Dream’s fingers rose to gently tilt George’s chin up. The older man complied, but still avoided Dream’s eyes, opting instead to stare at one of his friend’s ears.

“George. Look at me,” Dream muttered.

George complied almost immediately, his gaze moving to meet Dream’s. The moment their eyes met, George hiccuped again. It was louder than the last. His face heated up, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was embarrassed or feeling something else entirely.

“God. You’re so… Cute.” Dream’s thumb rubbed gently against George’s bottom lip. The touch sent a shock through his body. Impatience hit George like a train. He needed more than Dream’s thumb on his lips. Now.

“Dream. You should kiss me,” George whispered. “For the hiccups.”

“Yeah. For the hiccups.”

Dream leaned down slowly until their lips were a breath apart, and he stayed there like he was waiting. Like he was unsure if George was being serious when he made his request. It was almost as if he thought George would suddenly push him away and dismiss the whole thing as an elaborate prank. It made George wonder how many times Dream had made it this far with somebody before he was shoved aside like some kind of joke. The thought made George ache.

George closed the gap, pressing their lips together experimentally. It was gentle and sweet, and It sent a thrill down his spine that made all of his synapses fire in unison. He pulled away to look at Dream, and as he did, another hiccup erupted from his chest.

“I guess your kisses can’t cure hiccups. What a shame,” George says almost innocently. He knows what he’s doing. The thing about Dream is that he’s insanely competitive. He’s always got something to prove. And right now, he’s got to kiss George so senseless that his hiccups are nothing but a distant memory.

Dream leaned down again, far less hesitant. His eagerness was so surprising that it caused George to let out a small noise muffled by Dream’s lips. His hands, looking for something to grab onto, reached up to grasp at Dream’s neck. Aching to get him closer, George dragged Dream down onto the chair with him until the man was sprawled over his lap. As George got lost in the deepening of the kiss, one coherent thought made its way through his head. _Was this what he’d been yearning for this past week?_

George pulled away first, a gasping mess ten times as red in the face as before. Dream just stared down at him, drinking in the sight. And what a sight George must’ve been. Swollen, wet lips, flushed face, hair messy beyond repair. Dream’s eyes were a wide blue-green abyss with blown out pupils. George couldn’t recall a single time he’d seen the man so out of it. So stuck in bliss. It made him swell with feelings that were so different from the lust and attraction he’d just been consumed by. He cataloged them away for another time. They were far too confusing to confront in the moment.

“I can’t believe we weren’t doing that sooner.” Dream’s voice was almost shocked.

“Yeah, well somebody was too scared to do anything about it.” George scoffed, his sudden confidence was overtaking him. If he could leave Dream of all people so flustered, then he was pretty sure he could do anything.

“I was not _scared_ ,” Dream insisted.

“Was too.”

“Was not.”

“Was--” George, of all things, fucking hiccuped. Again.

There was silence for only a moment before both of them erupted into laughter. All of that and George still had the hiccups. It was ridiculous. They were ridiculous.

“God Dream, you must be a terrible kisser,” George managed to get the sentence out in between fits of giggles.

“Don’t test me,” Dream said sternly, and he leaned in once again.


End file.
